Large width agricultural rearwardly folding implements are well-known in today's larger farming operations. Various combinations of implements mounted on one implement are now possible due to the high powered tractor commonly in use. One useful combination implement is a combination sprayer and harrow.
An example of such a harrow drawbar is a Flexi-Coil System 82.TM. which employs both a sprayer and harrows However, all of the sprayer/harrowers presently in use suffer from a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the height of the wet spray boom is not adjustable principally due to the positioning of the harrow arms. In some models, the maximum adjustable distance is 1"-3". Therefore, obtaining the optimal spray height, particularly when doing post-emergent spraying, is not possible.
Secondly, in those cases where only a spraying operation is required, the process of detaching the harrows on the present known devices is long and cumbersome, making it impractical to the average farmer. In particular, it is necessary to remove the harrows by undoing bolts, etc. Moveover, the harrow arms are fixedly connected to the harrows, which are very heavy and difficult to move, thus making the process of detachment and re-attachment very difficult.
Finally, most sprayers have flexible wing booms, generally in the form of cables. Because of this particular arrangement, the wing booms often move forwardly out of the optimal position transverse to the line of travel when the implement is being towed downhill In addition, flexible wing booms do not facilitate backing up of the implement. It is extremely difficult to place the machine back into a field position for re-attachment of the harrows.
Another problem with the present devices is the complicated and expensive hydraulic systems used for moving the wing boom support wheels and rotating the spray booms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive harrow sprayer farm implement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick detach and re-attach system for harrows.
Thirdly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a harrow sprayer wherein the wet spray boom is height adjustable in order that the optimum spray height can be obtained.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sprayer harrow which is easily moved in reverse in order to return to the original position where the harrows are quickly re-attached.